


The One Where Jensen Plays Games and Jared Wants Chinese Food

by juice817, semaphoredrivethru



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try not to have sex on the set, except when they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jensen Plays Games and Jared Wants Chinese Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008

It was all Jensen's fault. 

By the end of the day, Jared'd had enough of Jensen's teasing. Dropping shit and picking it up again, _licking_ his lips for fuck's sake... Jared knew they'd made all those promises about keeping it off the set, but as far as he was concerned, all bets were totally off now. At least, that was what he was going to use as his excuse, since as far as excuses went, it was pretty good.

Of course, any excuse that gave him a reason to yank Jensen between their trailers and press him against cheap aluminum siding, kissing him hard and grinding against him in that way that always drove Jensen fucking nuts was a good excuse, as far as Jared was concerned. 

Jensen smirked against Jared's mouth, even as his breath caught in his throat loudly enough for Jared to hear and his hips shoved back into Jared's. "Did you need something, Jay?"

"This where I'm supposed to make some corny joke about needing to screw you?" Jared asked, but his laugh was a bit shaken as he curled one hand around Jensen's hip, pulling them into alignment so they rubbed just right through their jeans. " _Fuck_ ," he grunted.

"Yeah, I got that idea." Jensen bit back a groan and let his head thunk back against his trailer. "I don't know about 'supposed to', but you always seem to _want_ to make those jokes." He shifted, planted a foot and then it was Jared pressed between Jensen and the trailer. "We talked about this, remember?"

Nipping at Jensen's lips, Jared groaned and grabbed a handful of amazing Ackles ass. "Yeah, but you started it," he said, and man, that had sounded so much better in his head. But, whatever. "C'mon, Jen," he breathed, panted into Jensen's mouth. "Can't get me all worked up and not give me something. We've only got an hour for dinner."

Jensen laughed again. "I started it? How exactly did I start it? You're the one throwing my weight around." The self-satisfied smirk that played around his lips said he knew exactly how, that it had definitely been on purpose. He pushed a hand between them, stroked Jared through rough denim. "Working yourself up."

Jared thunked his head back against the trailer and stomped his foot once, grunting. "Whatever," he groaned. "If I agree with you, will we get it on?" He managed to copy Jensen, squeezing his hard cock through Dean's jeans, a bit rougher than usual, but hey, all this was still Jensen's fault. Jensen's hand on his cock felt fantastic, Jensen's mouth against his felt fantastic. Fuck, just Jensen in general was fantastic, and Jared really wasn't all that sure how he was going to keep from making too much noise when they finally did get down to business, because he was already tighter than a bow string. "Please?"

"Yes," Jensen hissed, trying and not quite succeeding at a careless, smug tone. "You know how hot it makes me when you tell me I'm right. But we are not doing this out here where anyone can _film it for YouTube_." Despite his words, Jensen didn't move away. He kicked Jared's feet further apart to make more room for his hand between Jared's legs. "And maybe I'll bend you over instead. Work you open and spread you wide instead of riding your monster cock."

Gasping, Jared managed an "Okay" before ducking his head and catching Jensen's mouth in another hot kiss. "Sure. Whatever you want, man," he said, letting Jensen take the lead. Fighting over who got to be on top was just stupid. Especially when they were on this tight a schedule; if they weren't back on set when they were supposed to be, someone would come looking. And if they got caught... well, that would really ruin the mood. To say the least. "Fuck me, Jen. Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want," Jensen repeated. The slow smile that spread over his face was almost evil, but he didn't give Jared a chance to worry about it. Tucking his hand into the front of Jared's - _Sam's_ \- jeans, Jensen curled his fingers and hauled Jared after him into his trailer. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Jensen pulled Jared in close. "I'll fuck you, Jay," he murmured against Jared's lips, "hard and fast. You're going to have to work not to show it for the rest of the shoot tonight. Somehow I don't think Kim plans to incorporate well-fucked into Sam's characterization for this episode." 

Jared shuddered at that, but only nodded, already tugging at Jensen's Dean-clothes. He could do that. He was an actor, he could pretend he hadn't been fucked stupid, so long as he actually _did_ get fucked stupid. "Ream me, then," he finally managed to say, deliberately challenging. "Do it."

Jensen shoved Jared backward toward the bed. "Oh, I will. Take your clothes off, Jared. Show me exactly what I'm getting." 

"Thought you already knew that," Jared said, unable to keep his mouth shut for too long, no matter how horny he was. He still hurried to strip, though, pulling off Sam's clothes and tossing them across the room, not caring that wardrobe would have his head if he ruined his costume. Again. Besides, it would all be Jensen's fault, anyhow. 

Naked, and hard as a rock, Jared spread his arms to make sure Jensen got a good look. "How's this?" he asked, big grin stretched across his face.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," Jensen breathed almost absently. He stalked toward Jared, shoving him again so that he fell back onto the bed and climbed on after him. "I'm going to completely fuck you up. Make you come screaming."

"Promise?" Jared asked. He meant it to sound bratty, but somehow it just came out sounding breathy and excited. Jared licked his lips and reached for Jensen, fingers plucking at Dean's shirts. "Still dressed."

Jensen took Jared's hands in his, completely ignoring the complaint about his state of dress. "I promise, baby," he murmured. He tangled their fingers and pushed Jared's hands to the bed on either side of his head. His voice hardened slightly, getting rough with want. "Screaming. Mine, Jared. All mine. And you're going to feel me for _days_." Jensen settled himself between Jared's legs, using his body to push them apart, roughly grinding against Jared's dick with his own denim-covered crotch.

Gasping at the rough scrape against his sensitive skin, already hyper-aware like Jared got naturally whenever sex with Jensen was even a remote possibility, Jared twisted slightly. It wasn't enough to break Jensen's hold or to push him off, but it was enough to remind Jared that he could fight it if he really wanted to. Which he didn't. 

"Then do it," he growled playfully, letting his arms go limp in Jensen's hold. "Fuck me, Jen. Now."

"Soon." Jensen smirked and pulled free, tugging handcuffs from his back pocket as he knelt straddling Jared's hips. "I know," he said conversationally, closing the metal bracelets around first one of Jared's wrists, then looping the chain around a post in the headboard before fastening the second cuff to Jared's other wrist, "that you know these are the prop cuffs. That you know how to pop them. If you do, even by accident, I won't fuck you. I'll stop whatever I'm doing and leave you to finish yourself off, and you'll sleep alone for a week. Understand?"

Jared stared at Jensen, hard, for a few seconds. Trying to decide if Jensen was serious about this. Then, slowly, he nodded, and tugged experimentally on the cuffs. He'd have to be careful; pulling too hard might break the headboard, and Jared wouldn't put it past Jensen to say that was as bad as popping the cuffs. "Yeah," Jared said finally, and swallowed hard, anticipation coiling tight and sharp in his gut. "Yeah, I got it." 

Jensen's smirk became a full grin. "Hold on to the posts if you have to, Jay. Because god, I am _dying_ to fuck you." He tugged his shirts off as he climbed off the bed, dropping them to the floor before quickly shoving his jeans and boxers down to join the tangle of fabric. He grabbed lube and a condom and climbed back between Jared's legs. Quickly slicking two fingers, Jensen pressed them inside Jared, twisting his wrist to work Jared open.

They didn't have much time, and the rush, the need to hurry before they got caught, or called back to the set, was making Jared flash hot and fast, faster than he usually did, even with Jensen when he was like this, all rough and alpha. It made the solid muscles of Jared's body tense and tremble as he gladly exposed his neck and belly to Jensen, letting him know he knew who was in charge. He was panting already, and Jared had to bite his own lip to keep from shouting when Jensen hit his prostate. 

"Holy fuck, Jen," Jared groaned, bearing down, trying to pull Jensen's fingers deeper. "Fuck, more."

"Oh, yeah," Jensen murmured, eyes intent on his hand as he worked a third finger into Jared. "Gonna fist you one of these days, so fucking hot to see you stretched around my wrist."

Jared hadn't ever really given that much thought before, not being on the receiving end, at least, but _fuck_ if the thought didn't make him arch up, hands wrapping tight around the bed post as he moaned in agreement. "Do whatever you want," Jared groaned, and paused, licking his lips quickly. "Do whatever you want, just fuck me, Jen. I'm good, it's good, do it now, I wanna feel you split me open, make me scream, Jen, mark me yours, you know I am, know I'm yours..."

Jensen tugged his fingers free with a curse, hands shaking as he rolled the condom on and roughly stroked lube over it. "Mine," he breathed out, positioning himself and pushing into Jared in a steady forward thrust. "God, _Jared_. So fucking _hot_." He curled one hand around Jared's thigh, held him open wider as he sank home. His eyes fluttered shut and his throat worked as they both adjusted to Jensen buried in Jared's ass.

That got Jared to shut up better than anything else. Once Jensen was buried balls-deep in him, all Jared could manage was a broken moan that might have been _yes_ , might have been _more_ , but didn't matter what, because Jared's eyes were threatening to roll backwards from just how fucking good Jensen felt. He tried to reach for Jensen, the chain of the cuffs rattling as he pulled up short, still tethered to the headboard and eyes riveted to Jensen's face as he pulled, pushed, did everything he could to get Jensen to _fucking move_. 

"Yeah?" Jensen managed to get his eyes about halfway open. His voice was a gravel-rough growl that almost rumbled straight out of his chest, and he swallowed hard as he tried for a smirk that looked far more pleased and fucked out and goddamned _fond_ than condescending. "Did you want something, Jay?" 

Swallowing heavily, too, adam's apple bobbing noticeably, Jared glared at Jensen as much as he could. "You, asshole," he said, but he was smiling as he said it, and knew Jensen would know what he really meant. 

Jensen slowly pulled back, just as slowly pushed in. He bent down to brace himself on his elbows over Jared, mouth brushing over Jared's jaw as he whispered. "You've got me, baby." Resting his temple at the curve of Jared's jaw, Jensen began moving, keeping a steady, easy pace with an effort.

"Lucky me," Jared said on a gasp, turning his head to kiss the side of Jensen's forehead once before Jensen did something with his hips, a swivel with some serious inspiration. Jared saw stars as he pressed his head back against the pillow and rocked under Jensen, trying to speed things up. God, he wanted to come, needed to come after watching Jensen all day, after _wanting_ Jensen all day. It didn't matter that they'd just started, Jensen always drove him out of his damn mind, especially when he was like this. 

"And don't forget it," Jensen rasped, letting Jared speed their pace a little but not enough, not enough to push either one over that edge. Jensen sort of undulated, rubbing Jared's cock between their stomachs as he moved. His head turned, teeth scraping over Jared's neck. "Fuck. I miss your - god, _Jared_ \- miss your fucking hands all over me."

Jared laughed, husky and fucked-out and a little desperate. "Not my fault," he said, turning his head and giving Jensen all the room he wanted. Make up was going to kill them both, but Jared really couldn't bring himself to care. "So good, Jen. So fucking good."

Jensen groaned and sank his teeth into Jared's shoulder, then licked lightly over the same spot. "Always is. Always so fucking good, Jay, c'mon, come for me, let me feel you come apart, just for me." He shifted so he could curl his hands under Jared's shoulders, cupping the joints from behind. Bracing them both as he started thrusting harder, faster.

Crying out sharply, Jared tried to say something about _fucking finally_ , but was completely lacking in the words department. Then he bit his lip again to try to keep at least sort of quiet; with all the teasing all day, Jared had been riding close to the edge since they'd started, and he was pretty sure he actually would be able to come untouched this time. Jensen had found the perfect angle, and Jared could hardly breathe as Jensen drove into him again and again, making sparks of pure pleasure shoot off behind his eyes.

Voice low, mouth next to Jared's ear, Jensen began spilling a steady stream of filth, telling Jared every dirty thought he'd had about him all day, every hard and rough thing he wanted to do to him. Everything he wanted Jared to do to him. "I bet Sera would love to watch," he finally said. "You know she thinks Sam fucks Dean on a regular basis."

"Oh _fuck_!" Somehow, the image of the two of them in character, and Jared screwing Jensen through a bed right smack in the middle of set was just what Jared needed to go off. He came hard, the bedpost creaking under his hands as he pulled and arched under Jensen, shooting between them and clamping down hard, riding wave after wave of blindingly perfect pleasure.

"Yes! Oh god, Jared." Jensen kept thrusting through Jared's orgasm, mouthing along the arch of Jared's neck until Jared lay boneless under him, still shaking. Jensen grunted in Jared's ear and clenched his teeth as he let go, hips moving in sharp uncontrolled jerks until he collapsed, dead weight draped over Jared.

Jared thumbed the release on the cuffs and brought still-shaking arms down and over Jensen's back, handcuffs clinking softly over the sounds of their panting. He knew it was going to be interesting trying to walk like normal once Jensen moved his heavy ass, but Jared only grinned and stretched under Jensen, moving way more than he needed to. 

"C'mon, babe," he murmured in Jensen's ear, knowing his ear-to-ear grin was plain as day in his voice. "You're fucking heavy and we've got to get back to work soon." He paused. " _And_ we still haven't eaten."

Jensen groaned but didn't move. "Hold still and let me enjoy it for a minute, you fucker. Besides. we should have eaten first, so it's completely your fault if we miss dinner."

"Nuh-uh," Jared said, but he settled down, one hand splayed across the small of Jensen's back. "It's totally your fault for being so hot. I'm just a helpless victim in all this." 

"Excuse me," Jensen said indignantly. The tone was vastly undermined by the fact that Jensen's face was buried in Jared's throat, his voice muffled and sleepy and bone-deep satisfied. "Who jumped who, Jared? Who is the walking _bottomless pit_? Clearly I am the victim. Helpless my ass."

Jared snorted, but wound his arms around Jensen, who was still melting bonelessly, even as he bitched about what was clearly not Jared's fault. "Ha!" he huffed, even though he knew Jensen could still hear the grin in his voice. "Whose ass got rode like a rental? All your show here, Jen. I'm just following your lead. Which means you are so cooking dinner for me tonight, you know." 

Lifting his head with a very put-upon sigh, Jensen glared at Jared. "Have you ever heard the word 'afterglow', Jay?" He was fighting it, but his eyes softened and his lips twitched as he looked down at Jared. "Clearly I didn't do it right, if you can still talk this much. Besides." He put his head back down on Jared's chest and got comfortable. "A rental wouldn't be as much fun. But you can choose. I'll cook you dinner when we get home, or we can order pizza or take-out and I'll fuck you through the mattress after we eat. But not both. Cooking equals too tired for sex." 

"This is me quiet, and you know it," Jared said, kissing the top of Jensen's head. "And take-out's fine. But do you think we could get up and have a little snack now? I'm a growing boy, after all."

"God, I hope you aren't still growing." Jensen's hand smoothed slowly down Jared's side and then in, fingers hesitating for a few seconds before curling around Jared's soft penis. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't mind if you were." He smiled against the damp skin of Jared's neck, but sighed and rolled to the side. "Fine. Go eat. I'm going to just stay here while you do. Us old folk need a little more recovery time than you kids."

"Nah, you're just lazy," Jared said, leaning over Jensen. He liked looking at Jensen in general, but especially loved looking at Jensen when he was like this, relaxed and fucked-out and happy. For a moment, he let all the warmth and tenderness they usually buried under their friendship seep out, showing on his face, and then Jared closed the gap, kissing Jensen lightly. "I'll bring you a sandwich back," he said. "Maybe. If I don't get hungry on the way. Have to feed the bottomless pit and all."

Jensen cupped Jared's cheek and smiled, small but open. "Thanks," he said, then he smirked. "I could say that if you eat my sandwich I'd make you find me... protein. Somewhere. But that would guarantee you'd eat it first." 

Jared fluttered his eyelashes in fake innocence that he knew looked ridiculous on him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, stealing one more kiss before rolling away and climbing out of bed. He dropped the handcuffs next to Jensen and padded naked across the trailer to the bathroom to wash up. "I was thinking Chinese for later," he called over his shoulder. 

"You're always thinking Chinese for later." Jensen yawned and pushed the cuffs off the bed so they clattered on the floor, then curled onto his side. "I can eat a sandwich in five minutes, then we'll have to hit the makeup trailer. Don't wake me before you have to."

Rolling his eyes, Jared said nothing as he turned on the water, wet a washcloth and wiped himself off. There was no time for a shower, not if he wanted to eat. And Jared really _was_ hungry. 

By the time Jared came out of the bathroom to start hunting up Sam's clothes, Jensen was out cold. Hitching up his jeans and fastening the flies, but still shirtless, Jared walked over to the bed, and smiled, knowing it was a sappy look on him, but he could get away with it like this, when Jensen was so completely unconscious that it might take a nuclear bomb to wake him. Jared was almost tempted to just set an alarm and climb back into bed with Jensen, but then his stomach growled and Jared deciding eating would probably be the best idea. Even if he was really tired and fucked out and walking like he'd had a rough night. 

But it was worth it. And it was totally Jensen's fault.


End file.
